


I Dream of Dean

by Knowmefirst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Cas tells his friend how he meet Dean, but in reality is anything but.





	I Dream of Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Dream Of Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058093) by [delicirony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony). 



> Beautiful art was made by: delicirony
> 
> Note: The story isn't beta, once beta. I'll post the cleaner version.

  


 

I raised the cup and took a sip of the still hot tea, and put it down on the saucer and looked at you and tried to smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace than an actual smile. I leaned forward and started to explain, is not as if I owe you an explanation, but maybe you need it, maybe it will help you. I don’t know, but explain I will. And so, I started to explain.

_I don’t know when it started, maybe it was the moment I saw him again or when I ask him for coffee or maybe it was the moment I shook his hand. Or was it when he smile? Well whatever it was, I never saw myself with him. But whatever it was, I’m happy. More than happy actually I’m…in love._

I stop and smile as the thought cross my mind and it lodge in my heart as it did the moment I first knew. I raise the cup and took another sip, and you sat there and stare at me; and waited.

_Maybe before I tell you more about him and start reciting poetry left and right, I should tell you how it all started. Maybe then you will understand, and you will not judge him or me._

I look at you and wait for…well a word or gesture telling me I should continue, but still nothing. You sat there and stare; maybe you were trying to understand. And then it clicks, like a light bulb turning on. Maybe you would never understand, but I will try my best if not for me for him. So, I continue.

_You see, if you would have ask me a year ago, I would have told you I loved my wife._

I stop when I see your eyes widen in shock. I try to go over what I had said, to understand your reaction. It is then I realize you didn’t know and I never told you I’m marry. I gave a sigh and lean back on my seat.  Well there wasn’t anything I could do, so I continue.

_After everything I been trough with him, what I felt for my wife was nothing close to what I feel for him. Maybe I should finally tell you my story, his story, our story. Maybe you will understand or maybe not._

I shrug and took another sip, of my rapidly cooling coffee. This time I watch you do the same.

_Should I tell you how beautiful the day was? Maybe it would help you make up your mind. Should I tell you how the sun was shining bright and the dew from last night rain still lingering on the grass at my feet? How the sun made a halo around my wife’s hair?_

I smile at the scoff, but I cover it with the tea cup as I took a drink. I clear my throat and continue.

_When I woke up, I never thought my life was going to change, it never even cross my mind as I kiss my wife goodbye and headed to work. As I walk the only thoughts on my mind were about work and other things. But nothing to do with him or what I have begun to call ‘The greatest moment on my life’ Yeah, I know maybe it should have been the moment I married my wife, and I agree with you I thought it was. But now, when I look back I know it wasn’t, maybe deep down I knew it and yet I decided to ignore it._

I stop when the waitress came over and ask us if we wanted something else. I felt hungry and knew this could take awhile to explain. So, I look over at you and ask if you wanted to eat, with a nod you took the menu the waitress offer and looked over it, and in a minute you decided on something simple and nutritious. Once I order and the waitress had left, I continue.

_I had been walking for about five minutes, using the same route I’ll been taking for the past three months, when I saw him. Of course, I couldn’t believe it, I was honestly shock he was there laughing openly, and something in me felt right. Finally, I was able to see <b>him</b>, not the image he had been before, but <b>him</b> and he was happy. The worry lines etched on his face before;  were gone and he looked free. _

I move my arms off the top of the table when the waitress brought the lunch, after assuring the waitress everything was fine, the waitress left. I pick up my napkin and put it across my lap and pick up my fork, and cut a piece of the breaded plaice tasting it and giving a hum in approval. I wiped my mouth and look over at you, when you notice me; you raise your eyebrow as if waiting for me, making me feel as if I had been the one keeping you waiting and not the other way around. I roll my eyes and continue.

_So, I gathered my courage and went up to him. I tell you, I felt as nervous as a student in the first day of school._

You gave a snort and I crack a smile and grudgingly admitted.

_Fine, it’s not a perfect analogy but that the best I could do._

You raise the eyebrow and gave a sigh, and I took it as a small victory. I pick up my fork to continue eating and for a few seconds it was quiet between us and the only noise was the other patrons in the restaurant talking and laughing. After a while, I put down my fork and took a sip of the water, clearing my throat, I continue.  

_As we finally settle the matter, I should continue with our story. So, I walked up to him and said his name, of course in my eagerness to speak with him I had forgotten or maybe I never notice the two people with him. So, when he turned to me they also turned. And there I stood with three pair of eyes focus on me, but I had eyes only for him—yes I know it sounds cliché but is how I felt;  but the worst was what I said next, you want to know what I said?_

You stare at me as if I was a complete idiot for daring to think you were about to ask such a stupid question to begin with;  I only roll my eyes and continue.

_I said, ‘uh’ and there I stood for a few seconds but for me it felt like hours and I stared at him like a complete moron._

I glower when you let out a smirk and nodded as if in agreement of me being a moron. I preferred to ignore you and continue.

_But he didn’t make fun of me not even one single sneer; and in anyway shape or form did he make me feel as if I was mud on his shoes. All he did was smile at me as if I hadn’t acted like a complete buffoon in front of him and his friends._

I stopped at your snort of laughter and even if I wanted to point out and say you’re a cruel person, I let it go and roll my eyes, continue with the story.  

_After he smile, he said goodbye to his friends and for a moment I panic and thought he was about to leave as well, but once his friends were gone. He turned back and expectantly waited for me to say anything. So, I ask if he wanted to go out for coffee. He nodded and together we walked to a bistro a couple of blocks away that is near the offices._

I stop talking and call the waitress over and let her know we were done, she picked up our plates off our left over lunch, I asked you if you wanted anything else, when you shook your head, I turned to the waitress and ask for the check. You started to pull your wallet out, but I stop you and told you I got this, after all it was me who had invited you to eat. The waitress came back with the check and I pay it, I looked over at you and ask if you wish to take a walk. You only gave me a put upon expression and raise from the chair. We move away from the restaurant and went north towards the park, I zip my jacket close and wrapped the scarf around my neck, and you look over and raise an eyebrow and indicated the scar. I smile as I remember.

_Yes, he gave it to me on my birthday, after he noticed me not having one. Of course, knowing him, you know what color it had to be, and his excuse was it matched my eyes. However, you and I know that’s total lie because my eyes aren’t green._

I smile remembering the moment I open the box and saw the green color and looked up to see the smile on his face. I stop walking and I search through my pockets for the cigarettes box I knew I carry and was able to hide in my coat pocket before he could take them away, I gave a smile in triumph and tap it against my hand to pull one out; I brought it up and cup my hands around the flame that you offer. I thank you for the light and we continue walking. We move to the side as a couple of kids pass by running, we walk for a couple of minutes before I could see that you were coming impatient. I looked at you and smile making both of us stop.

_What else could I say that you haven’t heard before?_

You only roll your eyes, and continue walking making me run up to you to catch up.

Fine, be like that maybe I won’t tell you our first date. I waited for you to say something, but when nothing was forthcoming I shrug. I brought the cigarette to my lips and inhale closing my eyes, remembering that day. I was pull out of my dream when you pull me, saving me from being run over by a bicycle. You only shook your head at my stupidity and with a final inhale I threw my cigarette to the ground and step into it.

_The day wasn’t as beautiful as the first time I saw him, there wasn’t sun. It was honestly dreadful as it had been raining all day. I almost cancel to be honest, but as I near the restaurant and raining pouring; I stopped, and there already waiting was him. Looking as perfect and beautiful as ever._

You made a disgusted noise making me stop and looked at you, I roll my eyes. Maybe the day that you fall in love you will understand. Sometimes I wish you would so you aren’t alone anymore. I was about to continue, when I saw you look at your watch. I asked if you had somewhere to be but you said no, and we continue walking however not five minutes later I see you checking your watch again. I stop you with one hand on your arm and ask you if you want to postpone. When I see you about to shake your head, I stop you. It’s fine we can do this again, you will never find me tire to talk about him. I see you roll your eyes but I can see the thankfulness in your eyes and with a smile you promise to talk soon. I waited with you until the cab arrive and with a final goodbye I watch the cab depart. I looked at my own watch and notice the time, maybe I should head home as well. As I walk, I took notice the chilly wind that had descended upon the inhabitants of the city. I pull my coat closer to my body and continue walking, I smile when I notice the house and without even noticing I felt my steps quicken.

I push the door open and the smell of pie hit me, I smile as I took my coat off and toe off my shoes. Walking silently, I came into the kitchen and smile as I watch you shimmy to an old rock song.  I knew you hadn’t yet notice me, but it wouldn’t be long. I lean against the door frame and just watch, something that you always hate me doing but I know that secretly you enjoy. You turn away from the oven where you had just taken the pie out and with a blink the over had close by itself. One time I had ask you why you cook instead of just blinking the food, and I remember you telling me that it wasn’t the same the food itself didn’t taste the same.

I could tell the exact moment that you knew I was here, the way your body move was different. As I step completely inside the kitchen you look up and smile, and I was lost again as that first day I saw you. If people would have told me that going to Scotland a year ago, was going to give me the greatest gift I wouldn’t have believe it. You left the pie cooling and move around the island until you were standing in front of me and smile. If only you knew what your smile did to me, I smile and lean forward to brush my lips with yours.

I ask about your day and I am mesmerize all over again, I love how the simple things for you are the greatest things. With you I have learn that what I used to take for granted is actually as marvelous as the biggest things in life. When you finally stop, you ask me about my lunch with my friend, I told you all about the fabricated story that I had come up with. Of how we meet and I watch you laugh as I told you about how poetic I was. You pull me over to the table and push me to sit as you go back and gather plates for a piece of pie. As we eat, I told you about almost getting run over by the bicycle that it hadn’t been for my friend pulling I would have most than likely been hit. I continue telling you about my lunch with my friend, and making it sound more atrocious just to hear you laugh.

~~~

As I lay that night with you on my arms watching you sleep, I wonder what life would be without you in it. I smile as I thought on the day I meet you, but what almost made me laugh is the first day you had been standing in the living room of my apartment after I had rub the green beautiful glass. I close my eyes, yes I can remember it as it was yesterday.

~~~

_I cringe inwardly, yeah that had been very eloquent; but dammit what was I supposed to say? I hadn’t counted on this, not one bit. I bit his lips and took a peek towards the living room, yup you were still there standing in the middle and glowering at anything and everything; well at least it wasn’t at me anymore. I looked down at the sandwich I had been making and stop, did djinni even ate? Oh my god, I would have to ask. Taking all the courage that I didn’t even possess –eat your hat Pottermore; Slytherin my ass, look I am courageous- I took a deep breath and walk out the kitchen, before I even took two steps into the living room the man turn._

_Those green eyes pierce me, making me stop before I even knew, oh how I wish I could be pierce by something else. What is wrong with me? Stop thinking with your other head and focus, oh but to have one night with that, sigh. Maybe Megan was right and I was a slut, but I wasn’t I only sleep with David, oh yeah and Justin, and that other dude, and that other one, five, six, seven, eight, nine, well I couldn’t forget about the gas station guy…so that would ten. Ha! That was only ten…dammit I forgot the other two, okay that would make it twelve; well who cares that doesn’t make me a slut that made me experience. I mentally pated my back, yup I was experience I would tell that to Meg next time; eat that Meg dear. However, all that happiness evaporated when I notice the man still glowering at me. I slowly walk forward and smile tenability but the other didn’t even crack a smile, I gave a sigh and clear my throat._

_I was slowly approaching the man…_

_~~~_

I was pull out of my dreams when I felt you leave the bed, it wasn’t long before you had come back and again into my arms. You ask me what I had been dreaming and I only smile kissing you, when you gave me that glower, I couldn’t help myself and I started laughing it reminded me so much on that first time I meet you. When I saw that you didn’t found anything funny, I started to tell you and before long again we were both laughing but this time it was about us. You got up and turn to me smiling mysteriously and walk towards the closet, it wasn’t long before you were standing before me wearing your traditional outfit.  I smile at you it has only been a year but so much has happened, and I don’t regret not one moment.  

 


End file.
